Actions
by musicstar5
Summary: Duncan has a surprise for Gwen on her birthday. But everything could change after a news report. One-shot, Gwen/Duncan.


**A/N- Okay, something new here. I like Duncan/Gwen together. But I like them better with someone else (Trent/Gwen and Duncan/Katie. Gotta love fanon XD) It's going to be a sad-ish ending, and a cliffhanger one too. So, yuppers. Without further ado, here's my first Gwuncan oneshot (: Also, I'm going to say that everyone was 18 when TDWT ended…. Haha (: It's short, so sorry :P**

**BTW, first one to tell me which celebrity/singer's engagement this is kind of based on gets a free virtual hug. Oh, I'm not talking about the ending. I'm talking about the lake part :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDI/A/WT/R. **

_Duncan's P.O.V_

Today was Gwen's birthday, and I have the perfect birthday present for her. It wasn't easy to get, but I got it.

Gwen is my girlfriend. We've been together ever since Total Drama World Tour. Besides meeting Gwen, the show was sucky. But why am I complaining?

Gwen and I are twenty now, and we've been dating for three years. We go to different colleges- She goes to an art college, and I'm in a community college. The great side to this is that we love in the same city, and we see each other as much as possible.

Tonight, we were going to the lake, behind my mother's house. We were going to have a little picnic, where I'd give Gwen her birthday present.

Now, I'm not the romantic lovey-gushy type of guy, no matter what anyone thought. But Gwen? She changed things for me. I'm still that tough guy that people saw on TV, but Gwen has made me a fool for love. I never thought that I would say that, but it's true.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I picked up my bouquet, and I went to open the door. Gwen stood there, smiling. She had on a black mini dress, with a locket I gave her about a year ago.

"So, birthday girl, are you ready to go?" I asked, and pecked her lips. She nodded, and we left.

We got to the lake. We ate our food, right before the sun came down. Perfect timing. I stood up, and held my hand out to Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen, do you want to dance?" I asked. She looked at me, surprised.

"Well, isn't someone just a ray of sunshine today," Gwen teased. She got up, and we danced by the lake.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me at this second?" I asked.

"I would say yes," Gwen replied with a smile. I smiled back, and I stopped dancing. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a velvet case, and got down on one knee. I opened the case, and the diamond ring I've had for less than a day was placed in the box.

"Gwen, will you marry me?" I asked. She gasped, and then nodded. I slid the ring on her finger, and she kissed me.

The next day, I woke up with a smile. The girl of my dreams was going to be my wife soon. How could this day be bad?

I headed downstairs, and grabbed my coffee mug. It was the one I stole from the first season of the show. I made some coffee, and grabbed the newspaper. Of course I didn't read the newspaper: I read the comics. I skipped to the comic's section, and leaned back into my chair.

After I was finished reading the always-cheesy Garfield comic, my cell phone rang. The caller ID was Gwen. I smiled, and answered.

"Hey babe," I said.

"How much was the ring?" Gwen asked, sounding mad.

"What do you mean babe?" I asked.

"Answer my question!" She yelled. I froze up, and tried to think of an answer.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's a news report, about a robbery at a ring shop! They showed the picture of the ring, and it looks EXACTALY like the one you gave me yesterday!" Gwen replied. I put down my coffee mug. Shit. Why do they have to have news reports about robberies?

"I, um, well-" I tried to answer the question, but the replies came out as stutters.

"How much was the ring?" Gwen asked. I sighed.

"Free," I replied.

"Did you rob that ring shop?" She snapped. I sighed again.

"Yeah. But I only-" _Click. _I ran a hand through my Mohawk, as I thought of what I did.

I only did it for Gwen.

**A/N- I kept my word: short, cliffhanger-ish, and sad-ish ending. But, in a way, sweet? (: R&R (:**

**~Musicstar5**


End file.
